Olivias birthday surpise
by Strongfearlessbenson
Summary: Olivia wants nothing more than to see all her friends again and after hearing her on the phone fin decides to plan a suprise for her birthday and get all her friends
1. chapter 1

Taking over Cragens place in the office was a major step for Olivia but as the years went on she was more comfortable, being the lieutenant changed Olivia a lot, in some ways that people wouldn't even know who she was anymore. Though the words she always said to the victims were the same the tone she used to talk to them in had gone, it was different she often had to hurt victims even more emotionally to get men convicted. She often sat there wondering why she didn't just leave the job, to try something different, she had watched multiple people come and go out of the precinct over the years. She even found herself looking out of the office window looking at the desks smiling seeing herself and the old team sat down working, sometimes even laughing when munch said something funny, she missed the old team. It was always her, stabler, munch, cragen and fin. She knew sonny and Amanda were great detectives but sometimes she wished it was back to the way it used to be.

It was coming up to her birthday and she wanted nothing more than a get together with all her friends, old and new, but she knew that might not of been possible due to them all having new lives. Fin knew that she wasn't always happy with the way things were and wanted things to go back to the way things were, he often felt like that to. After hearing her on the phone to her friend about what she really wanted he decided to make it his personal mission to make sure his best friend got what she wanted for her birthday, so he then began planning a birthday surprise for her getting people to help booking places and ringing Alex, casey and the others to make sure they could make it. He was a little hesitent at first about calling Elliot not knowing how liv would react if she saw him again but he did anyway.

Some had got back to him within minutes to tell him they were on board with his plan thinking it was a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few weeks of planning tonight was the night of Olivia's birthday party and with only two and half hours to go before people would be arriving to surprise Olivia when she got there, fin began setting everything up. The women who was controlling the music was setting up and the man doing the food was heating up the food and the bar staff was stocking up on drinks. Fin looked around liking the look of the place after he had finished setting it up.

People had began to arrive, Cragen, Munch, Melinda, Casey, Alex, the detectives that they helped with a case up in Chicago came, even Dani beck came leaving Elliot to be the last one to show up.

Back at Olivia's apartment Olivia got on a nice dress and some heels thinking she was going for a birthday drink with her brother Simon having no idea that she was going to see her old friends again, they left her apartment and walked out of the building and got a cab. When they were there Simon got out and walked round to Olivia's side and helped her out before blindfolding her and helped her up the steps of the club they were in. The music had already been tuned off when Simon messaged to say they were near and everyone were already in permission.

"SURPRISE LIV" everyone shouted as Simon took the blindfold off her face and she opened her eyes

Olivia was surprised seeing everyone, she cornered her mouth almost crying she slowly walked over to her old captain and hugged him "cap" she said crying, he had been like a father to her ever since she started at the precinct and when he left it broke her heart

"Happy birthday sweetheart" he replied hugging her back tightly

She went round hugging everyone especially the girls even tighter, Casey, Alex and Melinda were her best friends, Olivia hadn't seen Elliot yet it was like she was hiding from him but didn't know he was there. She went to the ladies with the girls coming out 5 minutes later just as Elliot was about to come out of the men's, she looked up and saw him. She gasped then continuesly shook her head like she was scared. Fins thoughts were right, she wasn't ready to him him nor speak to him

"Liv.." he began but she had already ran off in the other direction causing him to go after her. He had ran outside but didn't see Olivia in sight until he heard sounds, so he went off in the direction they came from

"Olivia.." he repeated her name this time not calling her by her nickname


End file.
